Life without Family Part 1
Life without Family Part 1 '''is the fifth episode of Season 3 Plot It goes more in dept with Ken and Harwell being away from family. Characters Recurring Characters * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Mikayla * Fred * Tiffany Transcript Super Humans Live Eviction Pt.1 '''Makayla: Hello, I’m Makayla Money and this is big brother! (The recap begins) 'Makayla: '''It is the first eviction of the season and Ken and Tyler have been nominated on the first week by Tiffany. At the Power of veto, Chad won and saved Tyler from the block. Tiffany then put Lily on the block. Tonight either Lily or Ken will leave the house. ''(In the house) 'Ken: '''I have one target in this house and it’s not you! '''Tiffany: '''So you are saying that if I get people to save you that you won’t come after me? '''Ken: '''Yes, My main target will be someone who is floating in this game. '''Tiffany: '''Fine! We have a deal! '''Mikayla: '''It’s time to reveal the votes! By a vote of 7-2… Ken you are safe! Lily you are evicted from the big brother house. ''(After HOH Comp) 'Mikayla: '''Congrats Ken, you are the winner of this HOH Competition! '''Ken: '''This is the nomination ceremony and I have decided to nominated Tiffany and Britney for eviction this week. ''(In the main lobby) 'Mateo: '''I’m going to go home! '''Kimberly: '''Alright let’s go! ''(At the Super Humans Academy) 'Harwell: '''Okay, class today we will be learning how to control your powers. '''Fred: '''Aren’t you a little old to be a teacher. '''Harwell: '''I am 38! That’s not old! Well Fred since you like to interrupt shows us how you control your powers. '''Fred: '''Whatever I could do that it’s easy. First you have to think of someone who is annoying you. And throw your power at them! ''(Fred throws an energy blast at Harwell but he does a flip in the air and misses it) 'Harwell: '''Fred, you think you are so good don’t you? '''Fred: '''I kind of think I am. Let’s see you beat this! (Fred multiplies himself into six) '''Harwell: '''That’s a nice power Fred, anyone else wants to join Fred in his rebellion. '''Taylor: '''I would. '''Harwell: '''Taylor, you are really going to join Fred of everyone. '''Fred: '''What’s wrong with me! I know how to use my powers! '''Harwell: '''Let’s see you take me on. '''Fred: '''Get him, Taylor! '''Taylor: '''My pleasure! ''(Uses her radiation power and throws it at Harwell) 'Harwell: '''I am a teacher I know all of the powers everyone has. ''(Flips behind Taylor and absorbs her powers) 'Taylor: '''My powers! ''(Falls to the ground) 'Fred: '''Well I’m just going to sit down… '''Harwell: '''Good choice, Fred. '''Harwell: '''Controlling your powers needs peacefulness. You need to empty your mind when battling a villain or anyone for that cause. Class over guys! ''(In the principle office) 'Mike: '''Harwell, well done. '''Harwell: '''Thanks, Mike but I have a concern about Taylor. She tried to take out the teacher and she has a power I have never seen before. '''Mike: '''A power? '''Harwell: '''Radiation '''Mike: '''That’s a rare power almost like Persona Reality. '''Harwell: '''That’s crazy could she be the one the universe has been looking for? '''Mike: '''She could be but it would be rare if it was. It was told a long time ago that the chosen super human would have regular powers at first and gain the chosen one’s power during their life. '''Harwell: '''I think we might have to keep her powers for testing. '''Mike: '''And how are we supposed to do that? '''Harwell: '''It’s easy! I already have them. ''(Mike face turns from a straight face to an evil smile) Triva * This is the first episode in the series to not feature any of the main cast.